coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 273 (24th July 1963)
Plot Emily tries to persuade Pat that Neil might not be coming back for the night but she's in no hurry to leave. Neil returns and asks Emily to leave them alone. Pat demands the £15 that he owes her, having tracked him down from Bolton. She refuses to go out with him again, not letting him sweet-talk her again. He puts her off with £2, also having to do the same to the bookie who rings him about the money he owes him. Doreen reminds Sheila that she owes her five shillings but she doesn't have it. Sheila is short-tempered with Jerry, finding fault with him. Doreen is surprised when Florrie tells her that Sheila is two weeks behind with the rent. Annie refuses Neil credit when he claims he has no money on him. Ena and Martha knowingly watch on. The regulars speculate as to who Pat is. Concepta warns Elsie about Neil trying on his charms with her. Dennis thinks of forming a fan club for Walter. Lucille is enthusiastic about the idea. Walter is thrown out of his lodgings because of the noise of his rehearsing. He dumps himself on Dennis, who has claimed he owns No.11. Sheila hasn't enjoyed a night watching the Weatherfield Harriers and erupts at Doreen when she questions her about the rent. Dennis tries to persuade Elsie that they need an extra income and could take in a lodger but she refuses. Walter moves his things in and Dennis asks him to be scarce when his mother is around. Neil explains to Emily that he borrowed the petty cash for money for his sister's birthday and forgot to leave an IOU. He makes arrangements to meet Sheila in the flat at 8.00pm. Ena, Len and Jerry see Walter sneaking out of the back of No.11. Sheila hurries Doreen and Lucille out of the flat. Len and Harry tease Jerry into admitting that he's thinking of marrying Sheila. Neil and Sheila meet in the flat. He claims that he's broke after lending a desperate Pat money now that her husband, a former employee of his, is in jail. Sheila gives him all the money she has. They are interrupted by Doreen. Neil covers by claiming he called to leave the shop keys for Doreen. Sheila is utterly smitten. Cast Regular cast *Annie Walker - Doris Speed *Jack Walker - Arthur Leslie *Frank Barlow - Frank Pemberton *Ena Sharples - Violet Carson *Martha Longhurst - Lynne Carol *Concepta Hewitt - Doreen Keogh *Harry Hewitt - Ivan Beavis *Lucille Hewitt - Jennifer Moss *Elsie Tanner - Patricia Phoenix *Florrie Lindley - Betty Alberge *Miss Nugent - Eileen Derbyshire *Doreen Lostock - Angela Crow *Sheila Birtles - Eileen Mayers *Len Fairclough - Peter Adamson *Dennis Tanner - Philip Lowrie *Jerry Booth - Graham Haberfield Guest cast *Walter Potts - Christopher Sandford *Neil Crossley - Geoffrey Matthews *Pat Lynch - Loelia Kidd Places *Coronation Street - Ginnel *Rovers Return Inn - Public/Snug *7 Coronation Street - Yard *11 Coronation Street - Back room *15a Coronation Street - Bedsit *Gamma Garments Notes *From Episode 172 (6th August 1962) to Episode 459 (5th May 1965) the programme featured a standardised cast list for the regular characters. This means that in this episode the following characters are credited but do not appear: Albert Tatlock (Jack Howarth), Minnie Caldwell (Margot Bryant), Valerie Barlow (Anne Reid) and Kenneth Barlow (William Roache). *''TV Times'' synopsis: Crossley's past catches up with him; and Dennis hoodwinks Elsie *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast - 7,116,000 homes (1st place). Category:1963 episodes